Opposites Attract: Lucy and Nathaniel stories
by PrincessDarkHearts
Summary: Spin-off my My Candy Love story 'Opposites Attract'. Random drabbles/stories involving Nathaniel and Lucy, my OC. Mild adult themes, nothing too detailed, rated T but close to that M line. Will warn if anything serious happens. OCxNathaniel. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Stress Relief

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome! This is a spin-off series from my My Candy love story 'Opposites Attract' starring Nathaniel and Lucy, my OC. These are a bunch of drabbles I come up with about the pairing. Will update whenever. Rated T for mild adult themes. This chapter is as far as I'll go (for now, I guess). Will change rating if anything major pops up. Enjoy the first story :)**

**Stress Relief**

"Nathaniel!" Lucy Brown called. The dark-haired girl was standing in the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend, Nathaniel. She had come home from work at the bank late that day and had just finished showering when she opened her and Nathaniel's wardrobe.

"Yes Lucy?" Nathaniel asked, appearing in the doorway.

Lucy turned to him and crossed her arms in front of her. She had a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped in her hair. Despite the fact that they had been living together for months, Nathaniel still blushed around her when he saw his girlfriend almost naked.

"Nathaniel, what did you 'fix' this time?"

Nathaniel sighed and scratched the back of his blonde hair. "I organised my clothes and when I finished with that… I organised yours…" He told Lucy.

Lucy wasn't really angry or irritated; she had gotten used to Nathaniel extreme cleanliness and odd habits. More than once she had come home to find him vacuuming the apartment for the second time that day. She had asked him if they should see a doctor, just to make sure he didn't have any phobias but Nathaniel assured her that it was normal; when he was stressed, he cleaned. The boy had been under a lot of stress lately, with graduation coming up and his nervousness for final exams. Nathaniel was one of those 'what-if' people; "Lucy, what if I don't get enough to become a lawyer?" "What if I get sick and have to miss an exam?" "What if I'm not prepared?" "What if I fail completely?" Lucy always comforted him, of course. He was the smartest person she knew and his grades were completely through the roof.

But that still didn't stop Nathaniel from stressing out like any other normal human being.

"How exactly did you organise them this time?" Lucy asked, turning back to the wardrobe. Nathaniel was silent before replying. "Alphabetical order by the material used to make them." He replied. Lucy chuckled. "I don't even know what materials were used to make my clothes. You couldn't have made it easier for me?" She joked, digging through the wardrobe for something light to wear. "I have to keep your wits up." Nathaniel replied with relief. He knew that Lucy wouldn't be angry or upset, but he promised himself to try and stay away from her personal items.

"You know what Nathaniel; I think you just need something to take your mind of everything." Lucy said. "Like what?" Nathaniel asked. Lucy picked out her pyjamas and accidently dropped a few things on the floor of the bedroom as she removed them from the wardrobe. "How about you chill on the couch? I'll be right out…" Her voice trailed off as she reached for her pair of ripped jeans. Well, what _used _to be ripped jeans. The tears had been sewn shut neatly.

Lucy looked back at Nathaniel who offered a crooked smile. "Sorry?" He offered. Lucy smirked and shook her head. "Yeah, you are in desperate need of stress relief. Go sit on the couch, I'll be there after I change." She said, throwing her jeans on the bed. Nathaniel cringed and was tempted to go and fold them up but obeyed, walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door. Lucy stared at her pyjamas before throwing them next to her jeans. She turned back to the wardrobe and opened the last drawer.

No matter how many times Nathaniel had organised the wardrobe, Lucy made him promise not to touch the last drawer on her side unless he had permission. He knew what was in there; Lucy had showed him a while ago. But he respected her not to touch it, all the same. She took out the leopard printed lingerie her friend Rosalya had given her for her 17th birthday and discarded her towel to put it on. She quickly laced up the strings on the front of the corset, tying it into a bow shape. She dried her hair as best she could before grabbing a bottle of coconut scented lotion and exiting the bedroom.

Nathaniel was sitting on the couch watching TV. The news was on and he was listening intently to the government's rumoured change in some law before noticing Lucy. He did a double take and then blushed. Lucy loved the fact that he blushed so easily. She thought it was terribly cute.

Lucy walked over and sat next to Nathaniel on the couch, unbuttoning his shirt. It slid off his smooth skin easily and Lucy threw it somewhere behind her. "You look…" Nathaniel was cut off as Lucy kissed him. When she broke away, Nathaniel lowered his voice. "Sexy." He finished.

A few months into their relationship, Nathaniel had become an expert in intimacy. He got used to their closeness; he touched Lucy in the right places and learned to kiss well that she was breathless almost always afterward.

"Turn around." Lucy told him, reaching for the lotion. Nathaniel turned. Lucy squeezed the lotion onto her hands and pressed them on Nathaniel's back, slowly massaging him. She felt him tense before relaxing as she rubbed small circles on his shoulder blades, going lower down after a while.

"How does it feel?" She asked, inhaling the coconut scent. "Good…" Nathaniel whispered. She applied more lotion and more pressure, which Nathaniel seemed to love. He arched his back instinctively.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucy asked him, snaking her hands up to his shoulders. Nathaniel reached for her hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing it. "You." He replied.

Lucy smiled and continued to massage his back.

"My turn." Nathaniel said after a while, turning to face Lucy. "Huh? No, this is for you. You're under a lot of stress." She told him. Nathaniel looked at her with lust in his eyes, a look reserved only for Lucy. He smirked before lowering his head to the strings of Lucy's corset. He took one of them in his mouth and raised his head, pulling the string with him and letting the knot unfurl.

Lucy almost forgot how very talented Nathaniel was with his mouth.

Nathaniel drew his hands up Lucy's front to grab her shoulders and turned her so that her back was facing him. Her corset was sleeveless and her shoulders were bare. He pushed her long hair away before applying the lotion on his hands and rubbing Lucy's shoulders. Lucy sighed happily and tilted her head to the side, enjoying the feel of Nathaniel's hands.

After a while Lucy turned around and she and Nathaniel kissed again. He lay back on the couch and lightly held onto her body as she positioned herself on top of him. The lotion bottle had been long forgotten, being accidently flung somewhere. Meanwhile, the news was playing the weather update.

"_You can expect warm days in the week ahead with tops of 30 degrees celcius. Tonight is looking to be very hot so paramedics are warning everyone to keep cool and stay hydrated."_

"Tonight is going to be hot, Nathaniel." Lucy told him in between kisses. "I imagine it will be." He replied, smiling into her lips. Nathaniel's hands tightened on Lucy's waist and he sat up. Before she could ask what he was doing, Nathaniel had her in his arms and stood up. He was skinny but muscular and Lucy held onto his neck while he carried her to the bedroom, the television reminding everyone once again to keep cool.

* * *

"Morning Nathaniel." Lucy greeted when she saw Nathaniel open his eyes. The two were lying in bed, a thin blanket covering them. The news was right; it had been a very hot night.

Nathaniel blinked a few times before smiling. "Good mornin' Lucy." He said with a slur. Nathaniel and mornings just didn't click well together; the best description of him when he woke up was that he was hung-over. After a few minutes, he would settle back into the usual Nathaniel everyone knew.

"Feeling better?" Lucy asked. Nathaniel was fully awake now and didn't even need to answer; Lucy knew that he would be feeling absolutely fine. Nevertheless, he nodded and buried his head into Lucy's hair, inhaling the fruit-scented shampoo. "Thanks Lucy." He said. Lucy grinned. "Anytime babe." She gave him a quick kiss before snuggling into his arms.

From that day forward, every time Nathaniel was stressed out, all Lucy needed to do was put on her lingerie, grab her lotion and let her fingers to the talking.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Tooth

**A/N: Welcome to the second story in this series. It's been a while but I thought of this and got writing. Forgive my spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm only human xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love. Or the band Metallica.**

**Sweet tooth**

Nathaniel hated sweets.

Lucy knew this.

That didn't stop her from trying to get him to taste the various desserts she made whenever she was procrastinating.

Which was what she was doing right now, instead of working on an assignment.

"Lucy!" Nathaniel called from across the apartment he and Lucy lived in. Lucy, who had been preoccupied with the profiteroles she was baking, lowered the volume of her speakers as Nathaniel entered the kitchen; she knew he hated the music she listened to. "What's up?" She asked casually, being careful not to over mix the batter for the dough. "Lucy, _please_ tell me you've finished your assignment?" Nathaniel asked, examining the kitchen. When Lucy cooked, she left a trail of mess in her wake.

Despite having lived with him for months, Lucy was still the complete opposite of her certified 'neat-freak' boyfriend. Right now there were dishes, measuring cups and cutlery piled up in the sink, splotches of liquid all over the countertops and flour literally everywhere. Nathaniel didn't mind; Lucy always cleaned up the kitchen as best she could afterwards and he was happy that she had taken up cooking as a hobby. He definitely preferred it to her wasting her time doing nothing; but knew that she used cooking as an excuse _not_ to complete her school work.

Lucy looked over her shoulder. "That? Oh. Don't worry, I'll do it tonight." She said smoothly, no worry in her voice at all. Nathaniel sighed and walked over to Lucy, who started humming along to Metallica_._

"How about you work on it now?" He suggested, crossing his arms in front of him.  
"Come on Nathaniel, it's not that bad." She brushed off.  
"It's a 2000 word analysis of two novels, both of which I think you've yet to read, _due tomorrow._" He persisted, bringing a hand to his forehead.  
"Like I said, don't worry! I'll get it done." Lucy promised, switching off her electric mixer, satisfied with how the dough turned out.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. She was so stubborn but, in all fairness, was talented enough to finished assignments in one night. Nathaniel could never do that; he worked progressively, reading a set amount of chapters of the books and writing up summaries per day. He would constantly remind Lucy to do the same but there was just no convincing the girl to stop what she was doing and work.

Well… there was one method that usually worked.

Nathaniel placed his head on Lucy's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Um, Nathaniel? I'm trying to bake here." Lucy reminded him.  
"You don't need to bake; we can go out for dessert once you've finished your work." Nathaniel tried to convince her. Lucy looked down at the batter she had already started.  
"Come on, start your assignment. You can read over mine and I'll give you my notes." Nathaniel said, squeezing her waist.  
"Manipulative bastard, your act won't work on me this time…" Lucy told him. She couldn't hide her smile though as Nathaniel kissed her cheek over and over again.

"When you finish, we can go out." He said in between kisses. Lucy pressed her back onto his chest and stretched her neck as Nathaniel planted more kisses down to her shoulder.

It still surprised her when she found out how romantic Nathaniel could be (_damn_ she taught him well) but what surprised her even more was how he used it to manipulate and tease her. Before Nathaniel met Lucy, he was completely inexperienced with relationships, she being the only person he had ever been with. The fact that he had learned so quickly, and the used it to her advantage, was impressive.

"Please Lucy?" Nathaniel said again. Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled.  
"Fine, fine! I'll do that damn assignment!" Lucy said. Nathaniel smiled against her neck and kissed her once more before releasing his grip. Lucy turned.  
"There better be more of _that_ when I finish though! And I'm still going to bake the profiteroles, whether you like sweets or not!" She told him, crossing her arms. Nathaniel smiled victoriously. Lucy covered up the batter and placed it in the fridge before leaving the kitchen with Nathaniel to start on her assignment.

* * *

When Lucy's assignment was finally completed (thanks to Nathaniel's extremely helpful notes) she finished baking her profiteroles. She placed the tray of them in the fridge and suggested that she and Nathaniel go for a walk while the pastries set.

They went to their secret place in the park, petting the stray cats who gathered there. They passed the shops and had coffee at the café. They went into the clothes store to see the new stock. They walked through the streets slowly. They held hands. Nathaniel tripped and Lucy laughed before karma got her back and it was Nathaniel laughing at the fallen, cussing girl (for which he had to remind her to control her language in public). When they got back to their apartment, they watched a movie on TV before Lucy opened the fridge and brought out the tray of profiteroles.

"They look ace." She commented, picking one up. Nathaniel watched as she examined it, turning it in her hands. The chocolate had set nicely and the custard cream was snuggled between the two pieces of dough. They looked very nice.

"Are you going to eat it or look at it?" Nathaniel joked with a smile. Lucy glared at him before bringing the small pastry to her lips. She took a bite through the hardened chocolate and the soft dough and cream, a sweet taste filling her mouth.  
"Well, how'd they turn out?" Nathaniel asked.  
"Um, these are great. Try one." Lucy said, taking another bite.

Nathaniel looked at the tray. "You know I don't like sweet things Luce." He reminded her. Lucy plopped the last piece of the pastry in her mouth. "Come on, just taste it. If you don't like it, I'll gladly finish it, believe me." Lucy told him.

Making a face, Nathaniel picked one of the profiteroles up. Despite how he didn't like sweet foods, Lucy still made them in hopes that she'd find at least one thing he enjoyed eating. She had tried chocolate fudge brownies, banana and vanilla cupcakes with sugary brownies, pavlova and other cakes, crème caramel and much more. She had tried ready-made ones and tried baking them from scratch. The only thing he would eat were the coffee cakes she made because the taste of the coffee overtook that of the sponge. He didn't even like the desserts with food because of the fact that they added to the sweetness of whatever he was eating. Nevertheless, Nathaniel would taste whatever Lucy made. He would rarely ever finish it but still comment on the great job Lucy did with the baking and then Lucy usually finished what he couldn't.

So, with low expectations (because he didn't like sweets, not on Lucy's skills; she definitely had a talent for cooking and baking), Nathaniel bit into the profiterole. The cream exploded from the dough in his mouth and blended with the hardened chocolate. While the chocolate was sweet, its taste blended with the less sweet dough and cream, providing a little balance.

Lucy looked at Nathaniel expectantly and was glad when he finished the entire thing. "Well?" She probed.  
Nathaniel smiled. "They're delicious." He told her.  
Lucy beamed. "Really?" She asked for affirmation.  
Nathaniel nodded and Lucy pushed the tray towards him. "Have more!" She said excitedly. Nathaniel laughed as he grabbed another pastry.  
"You're excited." He commented. Lucy also took one off the tray.  
"That's because I found it! A sweet you'll finally finish!" She said. Nathaniel chuckled as they both ate their second profiterole.

The cream wouldn't stay in the dough and eating them proved to be messy. Lucy brought her mouth to Nathaniel's and licked the cream off his lips before kissing him. "I'm so glad you liked them." She commented.

"I can see." He said kissing her back. Lucy broke away and then flicked his shoulder.  
"See? If I had listened to you and didn't make them, I wouldn't have found your sweet tooth." She told him. Nathaniel chuckled.  
"Is it really that important to you that I liked it?" He asked. Lucy nodded.  
"Yep." She replied.  
"Because it's weird I don't like sweets?" He asked.  
"It's not that. Everyone has different tastes…" Lucy trailed off, glancing away.  
"Really? Then what is it Lucy?" Nathaniel questioned.

Lucy crossed her arms and looked at the floor, mumbling something.  
"What?" Nathaniel asked. Lucy sighed angrily.  
"I like seeing you smile when I cook something you like." She admitted harshly. "I know you don't like sweets but I wanted to find that one pastry that would make you smile."

Nathaniel was silent and then started laughing. "Hey! Don't laugh at me you weirdo!" Lucy ordered. "I think you're the weirdo Lucy! Whether you make something sweet or not, I'll like it." Nathaniel said, calming down. Then his face went red and he reached for Lucy's hands, intertwining his fingers with her. "I like it because you made it with your own hands." He said, kissing each one of her fingers. Lucy smiled. "Plus, I don't just like the profiteroles." Nathaniel said, releasing her hand and picking another one off the tray. "I love them."

Lucy beamed and grabbed a profiterole of the tray. "To finding your sweet spot!" She said, holding out her pastry. Nathaniel chuckled. "To your baking skills." They 'toasted' their pastries and ate them. Nathaniel pointed at the chocolate at Lucy's lips. Lucy smirked. "Want to taste?" She said. Before Nathaniel could answer she planted her lips on his, kissing him again. The taste of sweetness filled both of them. Lucy leaned back as Nathaniel ran his fingers up her back and into her long hair. Lucy broke away and grabbed his hand. "Let's go somewhere more comfy." She told him, leading him away from the kitchen. "Good idea." Nathaniel mumbled, following her into their bedroom.

So whenever Nathaniel felt like the sweets he mainly disliked, Lucy would immediately make him profiteroles and then watched his face for the smile she loved to see on him.

**Thank yous and reviewer responses:  
: Thank you! I'll do my best to write more :3**  
**MsAsumness: Hehe, sorry for being so sneaky xD The idea to write these just came to me one day so I just wrote and posted without really announcing it xD  
Anonymous: Sorry if your sister is offended!  
sumplan182: I kinda post whenever I come up with a story. There's no set day I post on. If you really want another story just message me and I'll see what I can do ^_^**


End file.
